


Full body treatment

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pool Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened when Roger and Nick were locked in the Wellness area of some Hotel, just as John had planned it?Well, here you go.If you don`t know what I`m Talking about, you may read  *Cupid* before reading this one.Thanks to @summerhurleys
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tambsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tambsi/gifts), [DonnaTB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaTB/gifts).



Nick chuckled quietly as he walked into the wellness area of the hotel, surprised that there`s no one behind the desk.  
John would never learn that contacts just didn`t work for him.  
How many times had they slipped around on their knees on the floor because he had lost another lens?  
He headed in the very back, where the deckchairs stood.

The smell of chlorine made him cough. He hated that smell. It was kind of clinical, and hospitals were Nick's personal idea of hell.  
No glasses. He bent to check the tiled floor under the chairs. No glasses.  
Someone was approaching, he heard footsteps. Probably the hotel employee, who would now point out to him that you are not allowed to enter the pool area with street shoes.  
Mustering a faked smile, he turned.

Oh.  
No hotel staff.  
Just the man that he wasn't allowed to get too close to. Unfortunately, the man looked particularly handsome today. Not that he didn't always.  
But in a jacket and well-fitting jeans, he was simply stunning. Nick wondered if he had dressed up so nicely for dinner, or if he was going to meet that pretentious jerk with the puppy.  
You want to see my puppy? What a stupid pickup line was that, please? He might as well have said something like *I'll show you my nice big dick*, that would be just as unsubtle.

“The glasses aren't here, are they? I'm sure he had them on when we went out.”  
“How did you know?” Nick wondered.  
“Huh?”  
“That I was looking for his glasses.”  
“Oh, I bumped into Simon and he asked me to check if they are here, because JT couldn’t find them.”  
“Well, they're not here.” Nick shrugged, desperately trying not to picture the man before him in tight swimming-trunks. “Nigel would forget his own head somewhere if it wasn't attached.”  
“I'll check the showers.”  
Nick swallowed, forcing his gaze away from that fine ass in those tight-fitting jeans, as Roger walks towards the shower stalls.  
But then, uh-oh… the thought of him in the shower stall, naked…

Nick inhaled deeply through his nose, hoping the hatred smell of chlorine would wash away the upcoming arousal.  
He was right to get out of Roger's way, even if it hurt.  
It was right to be obnoxious to him, it was the only way.  
Never in his life had he wanted a man so much and at times he thought that Roger returned those feelings.  
Or maybe it was just wishful thinking.  
But even if it wasn't, it just wasn't possible.  
Roger was forbidden. No love affair with band mates, that couldn't go well.  
Oh, God, why did he have to be gay?

“No glasses here.” Roger shouted.  
“Let`s go then.” Nick replied. “Most likely he forgot them in his room.”  
He almost ran for the exit, he wanted to get out of here so bad.  
Then he almost crashed into the door.  
Supposed to open automatically whenever someone comes near, it remained closed.  
He stepped back, waving his hands. There must be a sensor or something, huh?  
Nothing happened. The door was still closed.

There wasn`t any button or handle, just smooth, thick, milky glass that could not be seen through.  
But there`s a phone on the entrance desk, and he already dialled the number for the reception when Roger showed up.  
“What`s wrong?”  
Nick motioned to the door, shrugging, while he waited for someone to answer his call.  
And , of course, the person on the other end had to be puppy-man. Wasn`t life just great?  
“This is Nick Rhodes. We are locked in the wellness area. The freaking door won`t open, “ he blurted.

After that stupid moron had assured that he`ll send someone to let them out, he hang up, utterly angry for some reason.  
“That was your friend Theodore. He`ll take care of this.”  
“Thibault. And he isn`t my friend. A very nice person he is, though, and you acted like an arrogant asshole. Just saying.”

“Oh, please!” Nick fluttered his eyelashes, mimicking Thibault`s flirty tone. “How are you today, Mister Taylor? Wanna see my puppy, Mister Taylor?”  
Roger leaned against the inoperative door, striking his favourite pose, arms crossed.  
“Well, he likes me. So?”  
“Are you going?”  
“Going where?”  
“To see his… _puppy_. Did he get you all dressed up? For a date?”  
Roger snorted, rolling his eyes before he boiled over.  
The man was rarely loud, but now he was yelling at Nick angrily.

"Yes, I have a date! A dinner date with my bandmates, and I was looking forward to it, even though one of them has been hard to bear lately. What the hell is wrong with you, Nick? Why can`t we be in the same room without yelling at each other?”

“What`s wrong with _me?_ You are the one yelling here, Roger!”  
“Fuck, Nick! You`re driving me nuts!” Roger pushed off from the door, throwing his hands up in a somewhat resignedly gesture. “What happened to us, Nicholas? We used to be friends.”  
What could he say to that?  
I'm such an asshole to you because otherwise I'll push you against that door and plunder your sensual mouth? Because it breaks my heart when you're so angry at me, but I still find you incredibly sexy? Because I puke when I think of that Thibault touching you?  
Maybe that wouldn't be so wrong. Maybe he should just tell Roger the truth and they could talk about it and get this issue out of the way once and for all. And then maybe they could go back to being friends.  
Too many maybes, way too many maybes.

They both flinched when the phone rang. Since Nick was somehow unable to move, Roger reached for it.  
“Yeah?” That's all he spoke, then he seemed to just listen, nodded a few times and then hung up.  
He exhaled noisily.  
“We have a problem, Mr. Rhodes. Come, sit down.”  
With that, Roger took him by the hand and dragged him to the deckchairs.  
“What?”  
“Sit down.”  
“What the hell…” he plopped down, staring at Roger.  
“We're locked in here.”  
“What?”  
Jesus Christ, was that the only word he could say?

"That was the hotel technician. Looks like something burned through the door mechanism. It won't open. And since this thing is super-modern, hi-tech, they're gonna have to get someone from the manufacturer to come down here. That someone won't be here until tomorrow morning.”  
That was a bad joke, right?  
“Why don't they just smash the fucking door?”  
“Super-secure bulletproof glass. Unbreakable.”  
“No! No no no no no!” Nick mumbled, shaking his head. This isn't supposed to happen! Not in a fucking luxury hotel.  
“Brad, the technician, said that the staff had food in the refrigerator and we should help ourselves.The loungers are pretty comfortable, right? It won't kill us to spend the night. Unless, of course, you find my presence so unbearable that you would rather drown yourself in the pool.”  
Nick bit back a reply.  
Fuck! He had to think. That only happens in bad movies! It was just too weird, too much of a coincidence.  
“I don't know about you, but I could use a drink. I hope they have something alcoholic here. So where's this fridge?” with a sigh he stood.  
“Right behind that desk. I'll find us some towels so we can get comfortable.”

Comfortable! With towels, sure. They could shower together, naked.  
Or go swimming, naked.  
The smell of chlorine could no longer counteract the increasing swelling in his trousers, so he took flight.  
He found the refrigerator, and in this refrigerator were appetizingly prepared morsels and fruit. Champagne.  
My, this hotel must have very happy employees, huh? 

And then he saw it.  
In the middle of the desk was a strip of condoms.  
Okay, so, to recap: He would be stuck here until tomorrow morning with Roger. With delicious food, champagne and condoms.  
John had sent him here, and Simon had sent Roger here, and at the exact moment they were both in here, this door would not open...  
Could it really be that this was planned? That his friend John had somehow arranged this?  
“You could have at least added lubricant.” He murmured.

“Why? Are you trying to seduce me, Nick Rhodes? This is a little unexpected, but I'm sure they have oil in the massage room. Smells better anyway.”  
Ah, goodness, Roger`s breath caressed his neck, giving him goose bumps. He did not move, enjoyed this feeling, this closeness. Roger stood so close behind him that he felt the warmth of his body. As close as you could be without touching someone.  
There was no point, he had to say it. He finally had to tell Roger the truth.  
“I think Nigel planned this.” He said to the condom strip on the desk. “He wanted us locked up here together.”  
“And why would Nigel want this?”  
There, good God. A muscular arm wrapped around Nick`s waist, pulling him close, making their bodies touch.  
“Because he…he knows. And he thinks that we are made for each other. That we should…we should be together.”  
“I absolutely agree with John.” Roger's voice was no more than a whisper. A hoarse, erotic whisper.  
“I don't know why you keep pushing me away. I see the way you look at me. You're jealous of a receptionist, you... Nick, why are you acting like you don't like me?”  
“What if it doesn't work? What about the band?”  
“Why are you so full of doubt, Nick? We've known each other so long; I know how important the band is to you. And, believe it or not, I care about it, too. I came back for you, you know that? I admire you, Nick Rhodes. You're a brilliant musician, an artistic genius, you're unique. And my goodness, you're beautiful! Could you please turn around and look at me now?”  
“I can't do that. Because I'm being held by a very strong arm right now, which feels really good, by the way.”  
“Hmm hmm hmm, I can think of quite a few Things that would feel even better”  
Jesus! Never in his life would he have thought Roger was so... so raunchy. Not that that wouldn't turn him on. In fact, it turned him on a lot.  
But it all happened a bit too fast, huh?  
After all, this wasn`t some meaningless one-night-stand.  
That was Roger. Roger, who turned from a friend into his very own object of desire. Roger, the drummer.  
“Oh, there are about a million things I can think of, Roger. A lot of things.” He leaned back against the muscled chest behind him, his hand covering Roger`s hand on his lower belly. Uh, low. Dangerously low. Amazing how soft that hand was. He thought it had to be rough. “I still think we should take it down a notch. I'm a little overwhelmed right now, to be honest. I was... yes, you're right, I did push you away. And John has been trying to convince me for years that that's a mistake.”  
“Again, I absolutely agree with John.” Warm, moist lips traced his neck.  
“Roger, stop it. We need to talk, make yourself useful and open the champagne!”  
“Back to your bossy self, Nicholas?” Roger chuckled, planting a short, almost chaste kiss on his nape before he let go.  
“ I don't suppose they have any glasses either.” Roger said when the cork had plopped. “Only plastic stuff. I guess that`s some kind of rule in the pool area.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Safety reasons, I`d say. Glass and bare feet don`t go all too well together.”  
“Yeah, there seems to be a real focus on security here.” Roger grinned, pointing at the condoms.  
Goodness, it`s so weird to be locked in here

Nick avoided eye contact when they went back to the loungers, champagne in plastic cups.  
It was warm, Humid.  
Of course it was. Normally people wore much less around the pool, huh?  
This was unreal.  
Even the scene in front of the desk felt unreal by now, Roger`s raunchy voice in his ear, that arm around him.  
Since he didn`t dare sitting next to Roger on the same deckchair, he sat on the one beside the drummer`s.  
Both on the edge, facing each other, but not looking at each other, as they both stared at the tiled floor.  
Where to start? What to say?  
Yet again Nick took a deep breath.

“Simon and I thought you were joking when you told us you`re gay, ” he said. “Nigel, however, probably heard the wedding bells ringing in his head already. I couldn't believe he memorized it, that he remembers anything between 82 and 90. Well. He did. He remembered that I once told him I had a crush on you. Mid-eighties or so, when you were still with us.”

Nick felt Roger`s gaze on him. Little droplets of sweat ran down his spine, tickling and itching.  
He wanted to be honest, completely honest, but it wasn't easy.  
It made him vulnerable. Words once said could not be taken back.  
“Can you imagine how it felt, Roger? You coming back after all those years, happily announcing you`re into men ? Two things immediately became clear to me.   
I still have a crush on you and you must never know this.   
You know, I never had any luck with men, with relationships. So I thought, even if you possibly maybe would be…let`s say, interested…”

Nick almost jumped when a warm, strong hand rested on his knee.  
No, not warm. Scorching hot. Burning through his pants, heating the skin underneath.  
The powerful physical desire unsettled him deeply, already since Roger`s return.  
Because passion was fleeting, wasn't it?  
What if it was purely sexual? They'd fuck for a while, then the attraction would fade, and Roger would leave. Him. The band. History repeating.

“What are you so afraid of? You can't even look me in the eye, Nick. It's so not you.” The drummer`s voice wasn`t a wee bit raunchy now, it was all soft, gentle and caring.

He emptied his cup in one go before he finally looked into those soulful brown eyes.  
“I can't look at you without thinking about sex. It's damn powerful, and at the same time I'm afraid it's not enough. I thought it would be easier if we didn't get too close. When I push you away from me. It hurts. It hurts me when we fight. But it seemed safer. Safer than letting this attraction take over, giving in to it.”

“There's never any safety when it comes to feelings, is there? Plastic cups only by the pool and condoms during sex can't protect you from a broken heart. Did someone break your heart, Nick?”

“I told you, I have no luck with men. They were all jealous of the band. Some even thought we were having wild orgies together, I was accused of having affairs with all the members of the band, especially John, of course. It hurt not to be trusted, but it was my own fault. I don't think I've ever let anyone get all up on me, I haven't let anyone into my life completely. Except Nigel, that is. Just that there was and will never be any sex included. Anyway, I can understand that I was accused of having affairs, because the band was always more important to me than my relationships. So, actually, I guess it was me breaking hearts and not the other way around.”

“Possibly maybe, Mister Rhodes, you should try a relationship with someone who understands you. Who appreciates your musical possession.”

It seemed that Roger's hand had burned a hole in his pants by now, just as his eyes seemed to burn him.

“The only one who is as obsessed as me is Simon. And as much as I like Simon, he's just not my type. Besides, I don't think Yasmin would like it. You all left, Roger, all of you. Even John.”

“You wanna make this hard on me, Nick, won`t you? Have you been listening to me? I came back for you. Don't get me wrong, not because I wanted you, that came later. No, it was for your passion at first place. Because of your musical genius. I knew if you are behind a reunion, if you want it, it`s not about starting an 80s revival like so many other bands from back then who just want to make some money from the past.  
I knew we would create something new, because that`s what you always do, because you are bored of just rehashing old stuff. I wanted to make real music again, Nick. My own music, our music. I wanted to be part of this team again. But I didn't expect what seeing you would do to me. At first I thought it`s kinda ridiculous, that it`s just because we`re both gay…but…oh, come on, Nick, please, don't make this difficult for both of us. I have a crush on you, you have a crush on me. Instead of thinking all the time that it's not gonna work anyway, Nick, try the other way around. Try something new, like you do with your music.”

The hand disappeared from Nick's knee to take the empty plastic cup away from him, which he still clutched tightly. Roger let it drop to the tiles, then he bent forward until the tips of their noses almost touched. 

“It's pretty warm in here, isn't it? Don't you think we're overdressed for the pool?"

There it was again, that raunchy tone, sending shivers down his spine.  
Nick closed his eyes, waiting for their lips to touch. He was still not brave enough, not sure enough to take the lead. If Roger wanted to kiss him, he had to take the first step.  
But the kiss never came. Instead, Roger withdrew with a chuckle.

“I didn't think you were so shy,”

“You`re the shy one. Looks like you forgot, though.” Reluctantly he opened his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“As I said, I think we are overdressed for the pool. I'm sweating like crazy.” Roger had already taken off his jacket, now he opened the first three buttons of his shirt and simply pulled it over his head.  
This action was strangely familiar to Nick, the view he had now, though less so.

The gesture might have been the same as 20 years ago, but the exposed male chest definitely was not,  
Roger was almost a kid then, but now…goodness. Pure muscled, hairy manhood.

“Oh.” Nick breathed out weakly. “You…er…you changed.”

“I just got older.” He winked.

“Well, I got older too, but I don't have any more muscle or hair.”

“That wouldn't suit you, either. You're a completely different kind of man. A beautiful man, did I mention?” Roger reached for the empty cups on the floor before he stood. “More champagne?” he asked.

“Yes, please.”

With a beating heart Nick peeled off his clothes as soon as Roger disappeared around the corner.

Only because it was warm. Really.   
Because it was warm and because it would be kind of embarrassing to get naked in front of Roger.   
Well, it's not like he was completely naked.   
He left his underpants on.  
They wouldn't hide his condition, though, his half-hard cock.

“Even more beautiful than I thought.” Roger's voice came up behind him, and then they stood in front of each other, Nick naked except for his underpants and Roger with a bare torso.

Strange, the smell of chlorine had completely disappeared. But he could smell Roger, Roger's sweat, his aftershave, the shower gel and even the shampoo he had used.  
Oh, fuck it! Fuck those doubts, fuck the fears! He wanted that man, more than he ever wanted anything else.  
He did what he wanted to do since Roger had leaned against this door, what he wanted to do for years, actually.

The plastic cups fell to the floor, cold champagne flowed around Nick's bare feet, but he didn't notice. He only felt those tempting, warm, soft lips against which he pressed his own, that wonderful mouth that willingly opened for him, let him in.  
Nick's demanding tongue thrust into Roger's oral cavity, sweeping the insides greedily.

The drummer let him do it, melted into his kiss, let him take the lead for what seemed to be minutes, before their tongues intertwined and fought a sweet, passionate battle.  
It was literally breath-taking, better than imagined, so much better.

Roger tasted delicious and he felt wonderful in Nick`s arms. Like he belonged there. Like they were made for each other.

“Pants off!” Nick gasped when they came apart for some air.

“Help yourself with that, Nicholas. Take what you want. Show me that you want it.”

They looked deep into each other's eyes while Nick opened the trouser button with trembling fingers, then the zipper. Only after he had pulled the jeans down with a jerk, Nick's gaze fell on what he had just uncovered.

Uncovered, indeed, because there was nothing left to cover anything, no underpants, nothing.

Free view of naked skin. Absolutely naked, smooth skin. Not a single hair, which made this beautiful, literally outstanding cock look even bigger than it already was.  
“Oh.” Nick wheezed yet again, his own cock filling at that sight so fast it almost hurt. “So I should just take what I want, right?”

With that, he dropped on his knees. For once it was Roger who let out a gasped *oh* as Nick's wet lips closed around the imposing head without hesitation and he started sucking with relish.

He's always liked that, sucking cocks. He liked the taste, the weight on his tongue, this contrast between velvety softness and twitching hardness, he loved to trace the pulsing veins with his tongue and the feeling of being gagged by a deep-throated piece of manhood, but most of all he loved the noises someone makes when enjoying his skills, often enough combined with astonished amazement.  
Most were surprised that he liked to do that. Apparently, they thought he was more the recipient than the giver  
.  
Roger was no exception at that point. He stared down at Nick in disbelief, with wide-eyed amazement.  
That was also something Nick liked. Looking at someone while he was giving head.

Most men had their eyes closed, but not Roger. He stared, holding eye contact while his disbelief turned into pure pleasure.  
“Nick! Oh God, Nick! Yes! Fuck, that`s…aaah, goodness!”

Nick put one hand around the absolutely hairless balls and grabbed the taut butt with the other, pulling the man even closer, sucking that delicious cock in deeper to swallow around the long, thick shaft.

Roger whimpered as he clutched his shoulder for support when his knees buckled, still he never broke eye-contact. It was like they both had to convince themselves that this really happened, that it was really Nick kneeling on the floor and really Roger, with his dick deep in Nick's mouth.

“Gonna!” Roger panted, trying to withdraw, but Nick held him firmly in place, backing off just a tiny bit so he could taste the salty, warm liquid before it made it`s way down his throat.  
Well, that again was something he rarely did, swallowing cum, but this time he wanted it. He wanted to taste Roger, and Roger tasted fantastic. He also looked fantastic and sounded fantastic as he came in long, thick spurts.


	3. Chapter 3

“Wow. Oh, wow!” Roger chuckled once he was able to speak. “What the hell was that?”  
“It`s called a blow-job. I assumed you were familiar with this sexual practice.”  
“How nice to see you getting all smart-ass, Rhodes! You're finally yourself again. I, in turn, am shaken. You're damn good at this.”  
“And you didn't expect that? I can't wait to show you what else I'm fucking good at.” That might have sounded a little cheap, but it was true.  
There were actually a million things he wanted to do with Roger.

Roger let himself drop to the floor next to him and reached for the shoes he still wore to get rid of them, then took off the jeans.

“Fucking good at is a very interesting phrase,” he grinned. “I just assumed you'd rather be on the other end, that's all. No complaints, though. Absolutely no complaints. Eeeew, are we sitting in a puddle?”  
“We are. In a champagne puddle.”

“How very decadent. Come here.” Roger pulled him into a slow, devouring kiss. “You taste of me. “

“Then it would be nice if you liked your taste as much as I do.”

“Hmmm” Roger licked his lips. “I think I like the combination of us, your taste mixed with mine. We are a good match.”

“We are.” Now it was Nick starting another kiss, another intense tongue-play, slow and devouring. 

Goodness, he could do this all night long.

Roger was so strong, so powerful, and yet he became very soft in his arms. Cuddly. Cute.

Another contrast to that raunchy , sexy thing he could be.

Despite Nick`s still painfully hard cock, he enjoyed this rather cosy interlude, allowing himself to go all mushy. The last time he snogged like that was certainly in his teens, first love and all.

Before he had made plans with his best friend Nigel, before they had the brilliant idea to form a band.

And then there was this quiet guy who wanted to be cool but was so terribly shy.

Nick remembered how incredible this transformation was. Roger, who blushed whenever anyone even looked at him, but turned into a powerful beast as soon as he sat behind his drums.

The drummer and the bass player, the perfect symbiosis.  
Roger had really changed a lot, but that remained.

John had wept with joy when they played together again for the first time. When he drove Nick home afterwards, he had raved the whole time about how great it was to have his other half back.  
Nick wasn't really listening then. He`s been too busy processing this incredible news that Roger was gay.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Roger whispered against his neck.  
“You were so shy. What happened? What turned you into this muscled, self-confident stud?”  
“Stud?” he chuckled. “Well, thank you! Nothing happened, really. I just learned at some point who I am. What I want. And that I must stand up for myself, because you have to fight for what you want. Now, for example. I would like to take a shower with you. Champagne is quite annoying if you have it on your butt instead of in your throat. Besides, you should take off those knickers. My turn.”  
“Shower is a fantastic idea. When you checked to see if Nigel's glasses were there, I imagined you naked under the spray.”  
“And then? What are you gonna do when I'm naked in the shower, Nick Rhodes? “

“I hadn't thought that far. I wasn't gonna let that happen, if you remember.”  
“Now what? What do you want to do about that?” he gave Nick’s cock a heartily squeeze through the tented boxers.  
“I want to fuck you, stud.”

Where did that come from?  
He hadn't even realized it. How he longed to bury his cock deep in that heavenly ass. 

“Oh, yeah? So you think I'm a little slut who gets fucked on the first date?” Roger wiggled his brows, making Nick laugh out loud.  
“The crucial question would be whether you let yourself get fucked at all. Do we match in that regard? Because I don't switch.”

“I assure you, Nicholas, your best friend was ever so right. We are made for each other. I don`t switch either. Besides, I'm afraid I'm actually quite a slut, obviously.” A strong, warm hand slipped into Nick's shorts, palming his length.  
Enough cuddling.

That hand felt divine. Even better in combination with another one of those sloppy kisses.  
“Vanilla or lavender?” Roger whispered into his mouth.  
“Huh?”  
“No lube, remember? Been a while for me, so I`m afraid shower gel alone won`t do. They have body oil in the spa, lavender and vanilla.”  
“Oh. Vanilla, then.”  
Dear God.  
Was this really happening?  
How did they get from fighting to fucking so pretty damn fast?

Nick sighed in disappointment as the magic hand retreated.  
Roger chuckled quietly. “Showers are back there, we're gonna have to move. Besides, at least one of us has to take a detour for condoms and oil. I'm not half as cool as I sound, by the way.”  
“We don't have to do this. First date and all.” Nick winked while he said a silent prayer.

_We don`t have to do this, of course not. There`s a million other things, but please, God, please! I want to be up to the hilt in this divine ass, please_

“But I want it. This may be our first, quite strange date, but I think if you know each other for more than 24 years, that has to count for something, right?” Roger stood, holding out a hand.  
“You`re not pushing me away again, are you? Because, you know what? I really want this. I really want you. In me. Now. I want all cliché gay shower sex with you, with me palms pressed against the tiles, your cock up my ass and me crying out your name when I come. You are very welcome to call me a slut for that.”

“I prefer to call you stud, if you don`t mind. Unless, of course, dirty words turn you on.” He grabbed the offered hand and let himself be pulled up and Roger pulling him close.  
Pressed against that firm, taut body from tights to chest, his hands wandered down to the perfect globes, kneading them hard. And then, simply because the need was absolutely overwhelming, he gave a short, strong blow to a delightful ass cheek.

“You sure you want vanilla?” Roger grinned.  
“I`m perfectly fine with vanilla stuff. For now. I just wanted to know what it sounded like to have your pretty ass spanked. The acoustics in here are excellent, don't you think? Now go get the oil and the condom, my handsome slut stud. I want to look at your ass when you walk off.”

“As you wish, bossy bitch”

Nick chuckled as he watched Roger, who was adding a silly little swing to his steps when he went to the desk.  
To pick up the condoms.  
Jesus. 

He pushed down those annoying briefs and left them right there before he made his way to the shower stalls,

“How do you like the temperature?” he shouted, feeling awkward once he said this.  
“Some like it hot and some sweat when the heat is on.” Roger sang.  
“Are you trying to kill the mood here? I hate this song. I hate Power Station. It was the end of it all.”

The sexiest drummer of all stepped into the stall, placing condoms and oil on the little shelf.  
“We all needed a break, Nick. Actually, I think Power Station and Arcadia were brilliant projects.”  
“Still, it was the end.”  
“Everything happens for a reason. The past is not the place to be, beautiful. Look where we are now, isn`t it wonderful?”  
“It surely is!” Nick ran his hands over the defined pecs. “God, you`re so gorgeous!”

“So are you. Your ethereal beauty is mesmerizing. You have the most beautiful skin. Oh, and those tiny little nipples, I love them!” A finger traced around the left nipple. “Goodness, look at that! So sensitive. Gets hard like a cherry pit. Nice to nibble on.”  
Nick gasped when Roger caught that nipple between his teeth.  
He nibbled, sucked and licked until the little knobble was swollen to twice its size, stiff and throbbing like Nick's cock.

Oh, good! So, so good!  
He blindly groped for the condoms.  
“Stop this and turn, or I`ll never make it inside you.”  
“So, you want me? With my palms against the tiles and my ass pushed out, yeah?”  
“Yes, with your legs spread wide .”  
“You are very welcome. Give me the oil, please.”

The sound that escaped Nick's throat as Roger propped himself against the wall with one hand and used the other to stretch his puckered hole, with two and then three fingers , came definitely close to a noise Thibault`s puppy would have made.


	4. Chapter 4

Holy mother of God.

This was the most erotic sight ever seen.  
It wasn`t the actual action what turned him on so much, not the finger-fucking itself.  
It`s his body, the posture.

The muscles of the arm he was supporting himself with were clearly visible, showing the tension.  
His back arched, butt sticking out, water running over him, making the dark hair almost black, creating streamlets over his strong back.   
The stall slowly filled with steam, what seemed to soften Roger's body like a filter in his camera.  
The whole thing looked like a '70s soft porn movie, though there was nothing soft about Roger fucking himself.  
No, sir.

Nick stepped close, hands roaming over that sculpted chest yet again. He found a pair of sweet nipples, way bigger than his own ones, and squeezed them hard. They should throb and burn like his, like his cock, like his whole body burned and buzzed with anticipation and need.  
“So…very…not…vanilla!” Roger panted, pulling out his fingers from his nicely stretched hole. “Dress up, Mister Rhodes. Cover your lovely cock with latex and do me.”  
“And you are calling _me_ the bossy bitch, huh?”  
Nick's fingers trembled a little while he had his dick covered with the needed protection.  
The sheathed shaft slid easily between the wet and oiled cheeks, tip kissing that ever so inviting entrance.

Uh-oh.   
That wouldn`t take long.  
Yet alone gliding through that hot, slick crack almost had him shooting his load.  
According to Roger's delightful moans, it was the same for him.  
Nick closed his eyes, cheek against the curve of Roger`s neck, inhaling deep.  
As the mushroomed head slowly breached the first ring of muscles, they both hissed.  
“Ok?” Nick whispered, “God, you`re tight. I don't want to hurt you.”  
“Pushing me away hurt. Pushing in me doesn`t.”

God. Oh God, what was that?  
He seemed to be sucked in without moving much. It was as if this hot, tight channel was pulling at him and it didn`t take long until he was seated all in. To the hilt, with his balls rested against that amazing ass.  
Fuck, yes! This was indeed a perfect match. His cock fitted in as if it belonged there.  
Then Roger made a funny little move with his hips and Nick`s mind went blank.  
He grabbed those hips hard enough to leave bruises, drew his cock almost completely from this magnificent embrace, and pushed back in.  
“Yes!” Roger screamed. “Want you!”

“You have me, stud!” Another hard thrust.  
So hot! So tight .Oh, it was mind-blowing. Almost spiritual.   
When Nick changed the angle a little, Roger's scream turned into a delicious, pleading whimper.  
“Don`t stop! Uuuuh, don`t stop, do….oooooh”  
The most wonderful music to his ears.   
And even the best drummers of all seems to be satisfied with the rhythm of skin on skin, the rhythm of their lovemaking.  
Because that`s what it was.   
It wasn`t a casual shower fuck, it was becoming one.   
Hearts in sync, bodies connected.  
Sweat mixed with the water as Nick reached for Roger`s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts.  
“Close!” the drummer gasped and Nick increased his speed, having Roger on his toes from by impact of that cock ramming into him.  
When those strong inner walls cramped around his length, he knew Roger was losing it. He allowed himself to let go, and they both shuddered and cried out loud.  
“Nick! Oh, Nick!”  
“Roger!”

He collapsed over the strong, wet back, licking water and sweat from hot, glistening skin as he watched rope after rope of white splashing against the tiles, washed away in an instant.  
“Can`t…stand…all jelly” Roger panted and somehow they managed to glide to the floor, Nick still in Roger.  
“Uh. Goodness. Uh. Me…I…Jesus! I`m braindead! You killed me, Rhodes.”  
“Oh, no! Where do we get another drummer now?”  
“You stupid, smug... aaah.” Roger shuddered again when Nick`s softened shaft slid out with an audible, obscene noise.  
Surprisingly quickly recovered, he grabbed Nick and entered his mouth with a hot, wonderful tongue, leaving him gasping for air.  
“You don't kiss badly for a dead man!” he chuckled picking the filled condom off and knotted it before tossing it aside.

“Four left.” Roger grinned.  
“Huh?”  
“Condoms. Four left.”  
“Don't brag so. You won't be able to sit tomorrow, which is really very inappropriate considering your job.”  
“No show tomorrow. I'm... sorry. I'm talking crazy. I'm... that was... I always make stupid jokes when I'm embarrassed.”  
“Why should you be embarrassed?”  
“I don't usually do this. Honestly! I... please don't think that I...”  
“Roger, stop it. You think I usually do this? Come to think of it, I've never done this before. Shower sex, at first date. Sex at all at first date. And we haven't even got a date yet, in the conventional sense.”  
“Uh-huh. This is indeed very unconventional I`d say.” For a while they sat silently next to each other, leaning against the tiled wall, Roger's arm around Nick's shoulder.

“And you think this was John's idea?,” the drummer eventually asked.  
“I have no idea how he did it, but yeah, I'm pretty sure. Rog, please tell me you`re not regretting this.”  
“God, no! It`s just…you don`t think I`m a slut, do you?”   
“This shy little guy hasn't completely disappeared, apparently.” Nick smiled.  
“Nope. Still there, just hiding better.”

“Listen, Roger Andrew Taylor, I think you are wonderful. You are sexy and stunning, smart and witty and…sexy. My, you are incredibly sexy. I don’t care whether you have ever had sex on the first date, or how many men you have had sex with. As long as from now on you and me are exclusive. Nothing bad with being a slut as long as you are my slut.”

“How romantic! No one ever asked me to be his personal slut.”

“You know, I`m a very possessive person. Possessive and jealous. I cannot do anything with open relationships, I am extremely old-fashioned in that respect. The reason I'm telling you this now is because an amazing number of gay men seem to think they're terribly progressive when they fuck anything that's not on the tree at three. So if this is supposed to work, you and me, there won't be any other men. I'd like to get that straight. Last time I didn't do that and I found Rune in my bed with the guy who was supposed to tune my piano. And he didn't even have the decency to be ashamed. On the contrary, I was happily invited to a threesome, because in Rune's opinion I've had several threesomes anyway. With Wes and Simon. Or Simon and Warren, or Warren and Joe. And when Nigel flew in from LA, we certainly had foursomes and fivesomes.”

“I once had what you could call sex on the first date, and it was a total of four... no, five men I had sex with so far, including you. Although the first time was actually a threesome. My initial gay encounter , so to speak. I can guarantee you that i don't think it's progressive to have sex with as many people as possible and that I...I'd like to say I've never cheated on anyone before, but i have. I'm not proud of it, and I promise it will never happen again.”

“A threesome?”

“God, I knew that was all you'd hear. I'm telling you, okay? Could we make ourselves a little more comfortable for this?”


	5. Chapter 5

Still waters run deep, they said.  
But hell, _that_ was something that Nick would never ever had expected. 

Not that he hasn't dreamt about it before. But that was it. A dream.  
Shaking his head, he watched Roger getting the snacks from the fridge.  
Unbelievable.

“This is the rest of the champagne, but there is another bottle. Should I open it already?”   
Distracted by the sight of this magnificent butt, Nick blinked. “What?”  
“Champagne. Another bottle. Open it?”  
“Is there a coffee maker? There's a long night ahead.”  
“Plans?” Roger grinned.  
“You bet. The first thing I would like to do now is hear this story. How can your first gay experience be a threesome?”  
“I'll tell you; I promise. But first we're going to get comfortable. Would you take the cushions off the deck chairs? We can spread them out on the floor. I'll make some coffee.”

Only minutes later they sat on the floor in a heap of cushions.  
It had something of a camping trip. A nudist camping vacation.

Not that Nick would ever have done such a thing, but here, by the pool, with a naked drummer in his arms, he could certainly get used to it.

“Sooo…well, you should know, I never felt attracted to men, at least I thought so. But there was this one guy in Gio`s family, I never found out how exact the kinship connections were, these Italian clans are huge.  
Whatever, his name was Francesco, and everyone knew that he`s gay.   
1990 we went to a family meeting in Milan, and for the first time ever Francesco brought a boyfriend, Salvi.  
I remember being surprised how open minded all the people were, because the two were snogging and cuddling all the time.  
Turned out that Salvi owns a percussion shop, so I ended at their table and we discussed drums. They never stopped kissing and groping, though, and I realised that I never saw men kissing. I found it kinda fascinating and couldn`t look away.  
At first I thought it was pure curiosity about , you know, something you never saw before, but the more I drank, and I really drank a lot that night, the more I had to admit to myself that I found it kind of sexy. Eventually they disappeared into the restroom together and I followed. I keep telling myself that I did it because I had to pee, but maybe my subconscious had taken control.

To cut a long story short, as you may have guessed I caught them fucking in a toilet stall. That is, I went into the stall beneath and stood on the toilet seat to watch over the wall. I was utterly shocked. Not by what I saw, but about how much it turned me on.

So I ran. I apologized to Gio, telling her I`d have a terrible headache. I swear to you, Nick, I almost went crazy. Those pictures wouldn't go away and I had a rock-hard erection. So there I was, lying in a hotel room in Milan, thinking.

I thought if I jerked off now, it would be an unforgivable betrayal of Giovanna.

After a sleepless night I got a call from Salvi. He invited me to his shop. I went there without my wife. Of course Francesco was there too, and as soon as I saw the two of them together, everything was back. It was upsetting, really. I questioned everything; you know. My marriage, myself. It was awful, but I accepted an invitation to dinner at Salvi's house.  
Francesco walked me to the door of the shop, then he took my arm and whispered; “We saw you, Roger, we saw how much you enjoyed watching us in the restrooms, si? It would be nice if you could come without your wife tonight.” That was clearly an offer, right? But I convinced myself it wasn't.”

“So you went to that dinner, without Gio. Wow. I must say, I think it's pretty brave. And then those two seduced you?” Nick so wasn`t sure if he wanted to hear about that. Strangely enough he felt jealous.

Which was stupid, because it happened years ago and because it was absolutely a good thing, as it obviously made Roger realise he`s into men. Still…well, the thought of Roger being with another man, two men actually…not good, so not good.

“Oh, yeah, you bet! It started right away the second I entered the flat. Francesco hugged and kissed me. I mean, properly. Not some harmless kiss hello. And I let him. It was weird, like I was kind of detached from myself, like I was watching myself. Out of nowhere there was Salvi behind me, and I was trapped between them. Again, I just let it happen. I think I enjoyed being the centre of attention. I felt incredibly desirable.”

“Well, you are. Roger, you know what? I don`t think I want to hear any details. See, I`m really grateful that it was obviously some kind of eye-opener for you. And if you feel the need to tell me all of it, go ahead. But…well, of course we all have a past. I wasn't exactly a monk either, and if you want, I'll tell you about it. But I'd rather we deal with the present and oh dear, the future. Our future. What's gonna happen when we get out of here?” 

There. Again. All mushy and such. Nick didn`t feel much like himself.  
All this got too intense too soon. Really. It was overwhelming. Beautiful, but somehow scary. Intimidating.  
For fuck`s sake, that was Roger.   
He practically grew up with him.

“We could have a real date. Have dinner. Talk. One thing's for sure, Nick. I'm not gonna hide. If we do this, we do it all the way.” Roger took Nick`s hand, kissing the knuckles one by one. “You know, I meant it when I said I have a crush on you. I want this to work, Nick.”

God. That look.

“Theodore`s puppy surely doesn`t have such puppy eyes,” he chuckled.

“Thibault” 

“Whatever. I too want this to work.”

“Good. More coffee?”

“Yes, please.”

“Give me your cup then.”

“Could you do that again?”

“Do what?”

“Add this little extra swing when you walk?”

Roger`s laugh started with a short snort, then built up into a chuckle, and then it became a whole-hearted full one, making his body rock and his eyes teary.  
Nick was pretty sure he had never seen Roger laugh like that before. It was lovely.  
Not nice, or funny or whatever, no, it was absolutely lovely.

“You are adorable,” he said quietly.

“So are you.”

Before Roger went to refill their cups, it was time for yet another of those slow, sexy, addicting kisses.

When they parted, both their cocks were on half-mast again and still were as Roger came back.

“Good Lord, you make me feel like a teenager again.” he grinned, handing Nick the cup. 

“I didn`t know you were into boys as a teen.”

“I didn`t now either. When did you find out? About you being gay?” Roger had his arm around him as soon as he sat, pulling him to his chest.

“I guess it was when Nigel started to drool over tits and I thought, eeew, tits. Just figured that I like them muscled and hairy.”

“Well, lucky me, then. So, he knew? John? From the very beginning?”

“I came out to him before I came out to my parents. So, yeah, he knew.”

“And you didn't tell the rest of us because…?”

“Because it was 1979 and it wasn`t a very gay-friendly era, was it? Does your family know?”

“ Yes. Took them quite a while to get used to it, as it came totally out of the blue for everyone, including myself. After…you know, Francesco and Salvi… I told Gio. I mean. Not right away, of course. It was about a month later. I felt like shit. Not so much because I had cheated on her, but because I couldn't stop thinking about it.  
It didn't feel right anymore. Having her in my arms, kissing her... and I didn't even want to think about sex. My world had turned upside down and I felt…wrong. Everything felt wrong. My marriage, my life, me entire being.”   
He sighed deeply and Nick could all too well imagine what a shock it must have been for him.

“You told her the truth?”

“What else could I do? I moved out the same day. She told my parents, my brother, everybody. Of course she did. I mean, she was hurt and angry and her life fell apart just like mine. Two weeks later Mom, Dad and Steve showed up at my flat in central Brum and we talked. Oh dear. There was a lot of yelling and crying involved, I tell you.”

“God, Roger, I`m so sorry that you had to go through that.”

“Don`t be. It was gonna happen eventually anyway. And then maybe we would have had kids and everything would have been much worse and more hurtful. Talking of kids, how come you have Tatjana?”

“Tatjana was absolutely wanted. Julie and I, we love each other very much, you know. She was my muse. Soul mate, you might say. Julie always wanted children, but she didn't want to live with a man or, perish the thought, marry one. I wanted a child too, but how could that be? We joked about it constantly, and what began as a joke became a plan. At the second attempt she became pregnant.”

“So, you actually had sex?”

“ Twice. Yes.”

“Weird.”

“Said the gentleman who had sex with two men. What happened after you moved out and your family knew about your newfound sexual orientation?”

“They backed off for a while. Not completely. We talked on the phone from time to time. But they had to get over it. That was fine with me, I needed to find out for myself how my life was going to go on now. I spoke a lot with Francesco and Salvi, they were a great help to me during this time.”

“Did you met again?”

“You mean, if we had sex again?” Roger smiled. “ We met again, but we never had sex again. Not that they wouldn't have wanted to. They even wanted me to move to Italy and all three of us to live together.”

“Seriously?”

“Drop dead serious. You know, I liked them, but I wasn't in love, and besides, that's just not for me. Way too complicated. I may have found out I was gay, but I was still very attached to the idea of growing old with someone. With ONE person. I'll always be a little square.”

“Good.” Nick nodded.

“Good?”

Geez. That smirk was sexy. Naughty. Not square at all.

“Yes. As I said, I won`t share.” Nick growled, grabbing the back of Roger`s neck.  
The next kiss quickly became something very passionate. Almost brutal.  
Nick wanted to take possession of him. He wanted it so badly that he blew all his fuses.  
Mine!   
All mine.  
Francesco, Salvi, puppy man, they should go to hell.


	6. Chapter 6

“Wow, Mister Rhodes! You're seriously trying to kill me, aren't you?”

“I just…I …God. I want you."

“Want you, too. So much it hurts. Let me savour you, Nick. Fuck, I wish I could eat you up. Don't move. Let me, please.”

And Roger did what came closest to eat him alive.   
He licked, kissed and nibbled all over Nick's body, found sensitive areas that no one had ever found before. He left out the clearly erogenous zones, which seemed to increase the sensation in other parts of the body.

Goodness, no one had ever sucked his fingers so devotedly. Or licked his ears. And oh, damn, his armpits.   
Had a tongue ever caressed his collarbone, or teeth ever so gently bitten into his Adam's apple?  
But the most beautiful thing was that Roger so obviously enjoyed it.  
Those pleasurable sounds he made, the looks he gave Nick, that fine little smile on his face.  
As said, Nick had certainly not been a monk, and he didn't mind fast, straightforward sex.  
But this was more.

For the first time, he had the feeling that someone really wanted him, completely and utterly, that it wasn't about getting satisfaction as quickly as possible. Roger really wanted to taste him, explore him, discover him. With all his senses.  
So much tenderness, almost too much to bear.

“I love your moles, such a nice contrast to your creamy skin. Did you ever count them?” Roger whispered

“I honestly don't like them very much.” Nick shrugged, feeling strangely touched by this very odd compliment. Did he really find something pretty that Nick himself had always considered a flaw?  
“This one looks like a blossom.” A warm, wet tongue licked over it and Nick melted into a warm, brainless puddle.

“Turn, will you?”

He obeyed and enjoyed this strange form of...of what? Gentle horniness? Was there such a thing?   
His whole body felt hot, his cock was hard as a rock and was leaking vast amounts of liquid, dripping like a broken faucet, and yet he didn't want to come, wanted this feeling to last forever. Never had he turned for someone, never had he ever!   
He just wasn't comfortable with a bare bottom presented like that.

Yeah, it`s ridiculous, sure, but he couldn`t help it.   
Yet alone this position was…kinda humiliating. Well, ridiculous, blah blah blah, yes, but that`s how he felt.  
He had always felt more comfortable in stylish clothes than naked. Not that he thought he was ugly, but he was not satisfied with his appearance either.  
Too pale, too small, not enough muscle. Just too ordinary.  
When naked, the flamboyant Nick Rhodes turned into James Bates. 

Well.   
With others.  
Before.  
Not now.  
Roger had called his skin creamy, his appearance ethereal. And he actually liked those annoying moles.

The divine tongue followed his spine, every single vertebra was kissed and licked until the wonderful mouth reached the dimples over Nick's butt. Two strong thumbs massaged the small dents, and Nick started purring.

There was a short shock moment when hands parted his ass checks and a nose rubbed over his crack, but oh, who cares?   
Nick rarely let himself be touched there, and all that had penetrated him so far was a finger. Two at the most.  
Never had a tongue.

Even if so far only a careful tip of the tongue circled around his puckered entrance, he knew exactly where this would lead.  
And damn it, he wanted it!  
He willingly spread his legs to give Roger more room, and hot breath brushed across this sensitive spot as his lover giggled softly.  
“For a moment I thought you didn't like that,” he spoke, voice rough and lewd.  
“I thought so, too, for a second.” Nick admitted. “But I like. I like that. I like you doing that.”  
“Very nice. Because I really like doing that with you.”  
A few more slow licks and the tongue dived in effortlessly.  
Nick came within minutes.  
Even the orgasm was different. No mind-shattering explosion, more like a gentle wave that washed over him from head to toe, leaving him warm, happy and tired.

Nick blinked confused.  
God, why did this place reek of chlorine, it was disgusting.  
Then he heard the soft splash of water, and knowing where he was and what had happened hit him with full force.

Roger.

He came up on one elbow, watching over to the pool, and there he was, swimming his labs, gloriously naked.  
Apparently Nick had fallen asleep. Well, that was a little awkward. But it couldn't have been long, the big clock showed just after midnight.  
The night was still young.

Smiling, he watched Roger, watching his muscles flex, admiring the apparent ease way he slipped through the water.  
“They should have called you fish, not frog. Or no, wait, seal,” he chuckled, and fuzzy, lovey-dovey warmth filled his belly.  
They were still here.  
Locked.  
It wasn`t a dream.

“Oh, welcome back, sleeping beauty. Fancy to join me?”

“I'm not a very good swimmer.”

Nick's cock twitched happily as Roger pushed himself out of the water and climbed onto the edge of the pool like fucking Neptune.  
Without the beard, of course. Or the trident. But God, there was a spear... a pretty big one...

“Aaaaah, Roger, no! Stop it, no!” 

That bastard! 

Nick came up out of the water snorting and coughing and in Roger's defence, you could tell the drummer looked pretty freaked out.  
“Sorry! Oh fuck, sorry!” he jumped in and was at Nick`s side in a split second, holding him.  
“You ok?”  
“You threw me in the water, you idiot! I hate water. Especially chlorinated pool water. Fuck, that`s cold!”  
“Apparently not _THAT_ cold!” Roger grinned, giving his stiff cock a nice squeeze under water. “John gave me a hard-on in here earlier by mentioning you in speedos, you know?” 

“Is that so?”  
Oh well, even pool water wasn`t that bad when you were hold by those arms, having that spear rubbing against you, right?   
The weightless feeling was actually quite pleasant. It became even more pleasant as they kissed and crossed the basin until they reached the wide pool steps.  
“What are you doing, you horrible man?” Nick chuckled.  
“Sit down on this step. Stay here, don`t move! I`ll be right back!”  
As he watched Roger walking towards the showers, he knew.  
And right, he came back with the condoms.

Without a word a rubber was rolled over Nick`s hardness and then Roger just sat astride him, impaling himself.  
The contrast between the cool water and the hot tightness was breath -taking.  
They stayed like that for several minutes without moving a hair, looked deep into each other's eyes and smiled before it became a rough ride. A really rough ride.  
Their screams echoed off the tiled walls and whoever was on the other side of the closed high-tech door would know what was going on in here, but they couldn`t have cared less.  
It was perfect. 

Afterwards Nick opened the second bottle of champagne. They finished the snack platter and then snuggled up on the comfy pile of cushions.

“Good morning, gentlemen.” A dark-skinned giant looked down at them, smiling broadly.

Brad, the technician , according to his name tag.

Nick did not even try to free himself from Roger's arms and legs.  
“Good morning to you too, sir. Let me guess, the door is open.”

Roger's tousled mop of hair came up and he blinked a few times.  
“Fuck, Brad, you're huge,” he chuckled. “Nice to meet you in person. Would you give us some time to get dressed, though?”   
“This is a great spa here, don't you think?” Brad winked.  
“It surely is.” Roger nodded. “And the full body treatment is simply awesome.”

Epilogue:  
Nick took a deep breath before he knocked.  
T. Raven, Manager.  
It was late, almost eleven, and they`d leave early tomorrow, but after the talk with John he just had to apologize to the man. And say thank you. There was still a light on in the office, so maybe Mr. Raven was there.

“Come in.”

Puppy man looked up from his desk when Nick entered the room.  
Ack. Thibault. Mister Raven. NOT puppy man!

“Mister Ra…”

“I`m pretty fine with Thibault, Mister Rhodes.” 

The manager smiled as he stood, motioning Nick to take a seat.

“May I offer you a glass of our house champagne?”

“I wouldn't say no to that.”

“I'm very sorry about the mishap with the door, Mr. Rhodes.”

“Don't bother, Thibault. I just came from John and he told me everything. I suspected it all along but I didn't realise it was all thanks to you. I'm the one who should apologize. I behaved appallingly towards you.”

“Well, I guess that wasn't entirely undeserved. I acted very unprofessionally. But well, I've had this little crush since 1983 after all,” the man winked.

“All the more reason to thank you."

“I heard the plan worked. There is no greater thank you. Make it count, Mr. Rhodes.”

They sipped their champagne in silence for a few.  
“The condoms were a little obvious, don't you think?” Thibault eventually asked.  
Nick nodded with a grin. ”Quite.”  
“The safety of our guests is our number one priority, Mr. Rhodes.”


End file.
